


Hope Springs Eternal

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TSOT, one explanation for how Sherlock began dating Janine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs Eternal

**Hope Springs Eternal**

The text alert on her phone sounded and Janine glanced at the screen, but didn’t recognize the number.

_I have a proposition._  
 _Dinner?_  
 _SH_

SH?

Well, well, well… Only one SH in her life and he’d made quite the impression. She’d never expected to hear from him, but delighted she most certainly was. A proposition from Sherlock Holmes sounded intriguing although she knew there would be no sex involved. Still, there was something about him she couldn’t resist. Janine added him as a contact and texted him back.

_Dinner sounds lovely. But no sex._

She laughed out loud recalling his confused expression at John and Mary’s wedding.

_Tonight. 8 o’clock. Angelo’s._  
 _See you then._  
 _SH_

Janine dressed in phone box red, her décolletage fairly modest. She pinned her hair up, leaving a few tendrils hanging in an attractive arrangement. With a few spritzes of her favorite perfume, she was ready to go.

Mr. Holmes stood outside the restaurant when the cab pulled to the curb. He opened the door for her and handed her out before shoving a wad of notes at the driver. 

“Well, Sherlock Holmes, you’re looking as fine as flour.”

She grinned at the raised brow and pursed his lips.

“What does that even mean?” he asked. His deep baritone sent a shiver through her. _If only he…_ Well, never gonna happen. May as well accept it.

“It’s an expression. That’s all.”

“Ah. Well…” He scanned her. A puzzled expression furrowing his forehead. “You look lovely this evening. Is that all for me?”

“Of course it is. Didja think I agreed to dinner with you in order to pick up another man?”

“Well, our last lengthy encounter set a precedent.”

“Hmm. I suppose it was a logical assumption then. But no. All for you.”

Her hands itched to touch the halo of dark curls, but that was reserved for more intimate relationships and based on their few cryptic conversations, it wasn’t his thing. A shame. A waste, really.

He held out her chair and took a seat across from her just as a rotund man with thinning graying hair approached the table and set a small candle in the center. He eyed Janine with delight and handed her a menu. “Would you like a drink?”

“Something red please, to go with a pasta dish,” she said.

“Very good. The usual, Sherlock?”

“Yes, please.”

Sherlock watched the man hurry away and then returned his attention to her. “So… I suppose you’re wondering about this proposition.”

“I admit I’m intrigued, however, I’d like to enjoy our date first.”

“Date?” He frowned. “This isn’t a date. It’s dinner.”

Janine laughed. “Gotcha.”

His smile appeared genuine, the faint twinkle in his eye making her breath hitch. Maybe dinner hadn’t been such a good idea. No matter what her head knew, her body reacted to him anyhow.

Angelo returned and set two crystal cut glasses down. She sipped hers and nodded.

“What kind of pasta would you like this fine evening?” he asked, rubbing his hands together. He outlined her options and she chose a spinach stuffed ravioli with meat sauce. Sherlock ordered another the usual, whatever that was.

“So, Sherlock Holmes, color me surprised to hear from you.”

“Yes, well.” He sipped his drink. She didn’t know if it was alcoholic or not. “I have a proposition—”

“So you said.” She studied him. He was a cool customer, for sure, but if she had a spare fiver she’d bet he was a bit nervous. “Why are you nervous? I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, of course.” She threw him a wink.

He scoffed. “What? Me nervous? Why should I be nervous?”

“Why indeed.” She watched him as she sipped. “So…?”

“I need a girlfriend.”

Her brows arched. “But—”

“For a case.”

“Of course.” She pushed aside the knot of disappointment. Sherlock needed a pretend girlfriend and he’d called her. Despite her teasing and flirting and double entendres. That had to mean something didn’t it?

“I wish I could tell you about it, but you’ll be safer without the details. Obviously that implies there’s a bit of danger so I understand if you’d rather not.”

Be Sherlock’s pretend girlfriend? She arched a brow at him and wiggled her girls a bit.

A look of impatience flitted across his face and she laughed.

“That’s why you called me—don’t deny it.”

He pressed his lips shut and gave her a curt nod.

“I’d be delighted to be your girlfriend.”

“Good, well, um, good.”

A young woman dressed all in black appeared and set two plates on the table. “Ravioli for the lady, baked ziti for the gentleman.”

“Thank you, Mara,” Sherlock said. “This is my friend…”

Janine cleared her throat, drawing Sherlock’s attention. She sent him her stern face.

He huffed. “Um, girlfriend, Janine,” he corrected. “We’ve just made it official.”

“Oh, Mr. Holmes. That’s wonderful.” She bobbed her head and smiled from Sherlock to Janine. “Nice to meet you, mum. Enjoy your meal.”

Janine asked him about Mary and John and about any interesting cases in between bites of her meal. He took one bite for every three of hers, which certainly explained why he was so thin. The deep timber of his voice made her panties wet, though she wouldn’t be tellin’ him that. Leastways, not here. And probably not in the near future.

He declined dessert, but she ordered cheesecake. She nibbled half and asked for a takeaway box.

They stood on the curb, waiting for the cab.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” she said. She might drown in those ocean grey depths. Her gaze dipped to his lips. That full bottom lip just begged to be sucked on and nipped at. Was he gonna kiss her? Even if they were pretending, it needed to look real didn’t it? There’d be some manner of public affection, wouldn’t there?

“You’re welcome. Shall I ring you up in the next day or two?” He opened the door of the cab and leant forward to place a gentle kiss to her cheek. The subtle scent of his cologne teased her nose and damn if she didn’t want to sniff him all over. Maybe pretending wasn’t such a good idea. She had no doubt he could act with the best of them. But could she remember this was just a part?

“Janine?”

“What? Oh, yes. Ring me up. I look forward to our next date.”

He slid several notes into her hand as he helped her into the back. “Have a good evening.”

London was a blur outside the cab window. Usually, she paid attention to the city, to her location within it, but her mind was too full of Sherlock Holmes to be able to focus on anything else.

He needed a girlfriend and she was the chosen one. A discussion on the parameters of their relationship would have to happen.

On the other hand, perhaps she needed to come up with a plan of her own. Sherlock Holmes would never be typical husband material. Sherlock Holmes would probably never be a husband, truth be told, but if she played her cards right, then maybe, just maybe, she’d never lose him.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
